


Late Night Movies are How Snipers Keep the Memories At Bay

by radlilim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artistic License, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wonderful WinterHawk piece <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907085/chapters/4113102">I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me.</a> by sara_holmes inspired some art. This is a scene from chapter seven, which I really liked the visual image of. In the fic they have more clothes on, but I'm claiming artistic licence here.</p>
<p>Here is the scene:<br/>He finds a film, and breathes out deeply, shifting sideways and pulling his feet up to mirror Bucky’s pose. Bucky shifts again, and then to Clint’s surprise he stretches his legs out the length of the couch, feet resting against Clint’s hip. Clint hesitates for a moment and then a tired voice in the back of his head thinks ‘fuck it,’ and he does the same, stretching his legs out alongside Bucky’s and wedging his feet in-between Bucky’s hip and the back of the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Movies are How Snipers Keep the Memories At Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/gifts).




End file.
